gamekiller_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sarah Anderson
Sarah Anderson is a female human arena fighter that made an appearance in Crossheart. She is the best friend of Maggie Stevens and was an orphan her entire life after the death of her parents. Sarah is a companion and a potential romance option for a male character. If the male character does not romance her and convinces her to talk to Todd, the two of them will start a relationship. Sarah returns as a NPC in the sequel, Fury and Fortune. Involvement Crossheart Sarah can first appear in her house if Stevens chooses to recruit Maggie Stevens first instead of Sally Rose. Upon entering her house, Sally immediately yells at Stevens, but stops when she agrees to get Maggie for them. Sarah is shocked when Maggie agrees to help distract a guard with incredible speed, even asking her about it. Sarah later appears at the campfire at nightfall as one of the people Todd Stevens asked to talk to. Sarah agrees immediately when asked to help with finding out who the killer is. At the end of the meeting, she stops Stevens dead in their tracks and asks which one of them will go comfort Maggie about her deceased girlfriend, Jennifer Cigar. If Stevens tells Sarah they will comfort Maggie, she thanks them and wished them goodnight. If Stevens asks Sarah to comfort Maggie, she agrees and wishes them a goodnight. Later, Sarah becomes a part of a heated argument with the chief of The Investigators and his son, Nicholas Binks about their accusations that Maggie is the serial killer. If Stevens allowed Maggie to be arrested, Sarah will become extremely angry at them and starts questioning their meanings. If Maggie was saved from being arrested, Sarah will be extremely happy with the situation, even yelling at Marcello for blaming Maggie. Before the group could leave, Sarah asks Stevens what she can do to help them. Stevens can tell her to come with them for extra protection, she agrees. If Stevens asks her to distract people from the situation, she agrees that it is a smart move. However, if Maggie was saved, Stevens has the choice of letting Sarah stay at her home for safety, in which Sarah protests until Maggie steps in and asks for her to stay home, which convinces Sarah to go home. If Sarah stayed with Stevens, she will stay behind in The Hideout when the rest decide to confront the real killer. If Sarah was sent home or told to distract people, she will be kidnapped by Marcello and be forced to play "Would you rather" with the killers and her friends. After the end of the killers and return of The Outsiders, Sarah leaves for Beriam to compete in the Arena World Championship. TBA Killed Victims *Countless Creatures Allies *The Hunters **Carter Stevens/Jessica Stevens **Maggie Stevens **Arnold Jones **Barky Stevens **Todd Stevens **KC **Saroto Mirikami **Alex Greene **Levian Frost *The Investigators **Eliza Beura *The Arena **Ally Hillis **Jax *Mike Stevens *Lea Stevens *Jennifer Cigar Enemies *The Hunters **Sally Rose *The Outsiders **George Burton **Tavian Riccus **Drakken *The Investigators **Greg Binks **Nicholas Binks *Marcello *Parcelia *Dean Joubert Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Alive Category:The Hunters Category:The Brawlers Category:Companions Category:Love Interest Category:Crossheart Category:Crossheart Characters Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Crossheart Companions Category:Arena Fighters Category:Far Waters Resident Category:Leaders Category:Fury and Fortune Category:Fury and Fortune Characters